


Your Song

by sinandcakeinorlais



Series: Tumbling Towards Fenders: Works from Tumblr [4]
Category: Dragon Age II
Genre: M/M, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-17
Updated: 2015-07-17
Packaged: 2018-04-09 21:12:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4364327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinandcakeinorlais/pseuds/sinandcakeinorlais
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fenders modern day AU. Short and simple, full of sadness and fluff.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Your Song

Fenris is sitting crossed-legged, perched on the arm of the couch, guitar in his lap held up by his elbows. A notebook in one hand, an aggressively chewed up pencil in the other. Severe writer’s block has crept up and Fenris growls in frustration as he tosses the notebook and pencil to the floor.

After silently cursing at himself, he takes a deep breath, his fingers falling to the strings of his black acoustic Gibson. Closing his eyes, he begins to play random notes, but then falls into an old familiar song, something that his mother used to play for him.

He couldn’t ever remember the words, or who it was originally sung by, but he knows the melody by heart. 

After a few bars, Fenris opens his eyes as a voice drifts from the kitchen. He moves from the couch and down the hallway, still playing, and takes a peek around the corner. 

Anders is making dinner, stirring something on the stove, and is singing the words to the tune that Fenris plays, his voice flowing beautifully and effortlessly from his lips. Thinking again of his mother, Fenris tears up, leans back against the wall and slides down, the guitar falling to one hand.

Anders hears the thud of the guitar and rushes to the hallway, finding Fenris with his head resting on his knees, his body shaking. Anders kneels down, takes the elf’s face into his hands, gently brushing tears away with his thumbs, and offers a sympathetic smile before pulling Fenris into his arms, filling his ears with words of love and covering his forehead with kisses.

A week later, Anders brings home a gift for Fenris from the used record store. Not letting Fenris see the cover, Anders pops the CD into the stereo and pushes play. All at once the familiar melody plays, not by a guitar, but by a piano: ‘Your Song’, by Elton John.

Before Fenris can protest, Anders grabs him into his arms and sets him into a slow swaying motion, singing the words softly into his hair. This time, the tears never came; the old memory was replaced with a brand new one. Fenris closed his eyes and buried his smile into Anders’s shoulder as a kiss was placed on his forehead.


End file.
